


Tucked

by brownbot5k



Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Trans Female Character, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbot5k/pseuds/brownbot5k
Summary: Long drawn-out processing is where sex goes to die, so Bob asks the only thing that matters and is any of his business: “it feel better if you stay like that?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005243
Kudos: 6





	Tucked

For the first month or so Bob’s with Grey, she’s healing up from Valentine’s Day and stuck in her pajamas, they don’t get up to much until after she recovers, when their VD tests come back negative and Bob asks for a ride home.

He doesn’t want to go home and Grey, smart girl, doesn’t take him there. They go straight to her place, the bedroom, necking furiously as they try to undress each other. Grey manages to pull Bob’s sweater off before he pushes her jacket down off her shoulders and shoves her backwards onto the bed, climbing up to straddle her and pin her wrists to the mattress.

Something’s different, but Bob’s too horny to figure out what until Grey taps pause against his hand.

“Wait,” she says.

Bob makes a sound of protest but stops. “What? What’s wrong?”

Nothing looks wrong. Grey’s panting, pink in the cheeks, seems to like being held down even though there’s no question who’s stronger. Bob can feel her hips moving under his, like she doesn’t realize she’s doing it.

“Need to take care of something.”

“Now?” Bob complains. “Right now?”

Grey hesitates.

“I can be fast,” Bob swears, sensing weakness. He’s trying to hold still, but it’s hard with Grey rubbing up on him like this. “Whatever it is, I can be fast.”

Grey’s expression is a mix of want and uncertainty and something else, but she squeezes for yes. Bob makes a sound of relief and divine gratitude, kisses her, and gets her belt and slacks open.

Everything’s tucked in.

Bob looks up. Grey’s tense, nervous, but holds his eyes.

Long drawn-out processing is where sex goes to die, so Bob asks the only thing that matters and is any of his business: “it feel better if you stay like that?”

She nods. Bob smiles, gropes, and she gasps and goes boneless under him, and that’s how they fuck, with Grey pinned to the bed and still mostly dressed. It turns out that she loves riding Bob’s thigh like this—maybe it’s a deep pressure sensation thing—and it’s not something Bob himself would want, but he sees no reason to complain, especially not for the thrill he gets from messing Grey up in uniform, covering her in hickeys, and making her come in her neatly-pressed slacks, all the while staring up at him in awed adoration.

That last part should be a concern. Bob’s made it clear to her that this is just a day-by-day thing, friends blowing off steam, nothing more. But he likes it when she smiles at him and says, “thank you,” and he’s never been one to let his brain get in the way of good sex.

Then she throws him off like he’s nothing, shoves him down, and sucks him off like their lives depend on it. Bob doesn’t think about how quickly he gets off, or how hard. It’s hot; who cares why? 

And if he maybe babbles something about opening her up and shoving her full of cock, well, it doesn’t seem to bother her.


End file.
